Donald Cerrone vs. Paul Kelly
The fight was the UFC debut of Donald Cerrone, on short notice to replace an injured Sam Stout. The Fight The first round began. Kelly faked the glove touch and missed a right. Cerrone got a trip to half-guard defending a guillotine. Cerrone passed to side control. Four thirty-five. Cerrone landed a left elbow. Cerrone mounted. Kelly bucked out and stood with four fifteen. Kelly stuffed a double and kneed the body and the face. Four minutes. Kelly landed a big left hook and kneed the face. Cerrone landed a big leg kick. The crowd chanted Kelly. There was a cut under Cerrone's right eye. Three thirty-five. Cerrone landed a nice high leg kick. Cerrone shoved Kelly away. Three fifteen. Cerrone landed another big leg kick. Three minutes. Cerrone blocked a high kick. Kelly landed a nice right hand. Cerrone landed a body kick and ate another left hook to the chin. Two thirty-five. Kelly blocked a body kick. Two fifteen. Cerrone landed a leg kick. He landed that counter knee to the body. Kelly landed a big right hand to the chin. Two minutes. Kelly landed an uppercut. Cerrone landed a leg kick and ate a counter left hook. Kelly's combos are good though. One thirty-five. Cerrone landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Cerrone missed an elbow in close. Kelly missed a Superman punch, Cerrone got a single to half-guard with one fifteen. Jackson wanted ground and pound. Whaaaat? One minute. Cerrone kneed the body. Again. Thirty-five. Kelly's got good underhooks. Cerrone kneed the body. Cerrone landed a left elbow and another. Another. Another. Big elbows. Fifteen. Kelly was cut. Another elbow landed, another. Kelly was cut over the right eye. Two more elbows. Two more. Cerrone was targeting the cut. The first round ended, Cerrone helped Kelly stand up but Kelly didn't look happy about it. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kelly said something as they did. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Kelly missed a flying knee and landed a left hook. Four thirty-five. Cerrone landed an inside kick and then another leg kick. Four fifteen. Cerrone landed another leg kick. Four minutes. Cerrone landed an inside kick. Kelly landed a leg kick. Kelly landed another. Three thirty-five. Cerrone landed an inside leg kick. Cerrone landed that counter knee. Three fifteen. Kelly checked the inside kick. Cerrone landed a wicked leg kick. Rogan noticed as well. Three minutes. Cerrone landed a jab. Cerrone got a big trip. Kelly had a guillotine however. Cerrone popped out passing to half-guard. Two thirty-five as Cerrone kneed the body. Kelly replied with heel kicks. Cerrone landed a big right elbow. Cerrone worked towards an arm triangle. Kelly was defending with the answer the phone tactic. Two fifteen as Cerrone mounted. Cerrone landed a right elbow. A pair of rights, a left and a right. Kelly gave up the back with both hooks with two minutes. Cerrone had the body triangle. It was in beautifully there. One thirty-five. Cerrone landed big shots in under. He had the choke. Oh he has it tight. One fifteen. It's in hard. Kelly tapped.